Wise Truths from small Children
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Weasleys, Potters and the one Granger. Later I will write the next gen in there too :  These are wise  and funny  things the characters learnt in their childhood.
1. Baths

Here is a new story I just thought up because of my "wise truths from small children" list. everthing I something an actual little kid had said before :) I hope you enjoy :)

Oh, and by the way, the actual "wise truth" is the last line, the one underlined...

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>"Mum!" squealed Ginny from the doorway. "I need your heeelp!"<p>

Molly sighed. She was really busy right now, and Ginny's whiney tone didn't make her any more enthusiastic.

"Yes Ginny, I'll be there soon." She yelled back.

"But I need it now!" she called, still sounding sulky. Molly groaned.

"Look Ginny, I'll be there soon, just be patient." She was shocked, but pleased when her daughter was silent.

After a long time Molly was finally done the laundry. She headed back into the kitchen and gasped.

Ginny was standing in a huge puddle, drenched it water and soapy bubbles. She had dirty paw prints all down her front and was looking very disgruntled.

Mouth wide open Molly looked around the rest of the room, from the overflowing sink, to the paws that covered every surface. Then she turned back to Ginny, still too shocked to be mad, and saw her frowning, eyes trained on one spot.

Cowering on top of the cupboard was a mangy, very frightened, and very muddy stray cat.

"Mum," Ginny said, sounding rather put-out "No matter how hard you try, you can't give cats a bath."

* * *

><p>Review, there's lots more to come :) 42 anltogether :)<p> 


	2. Hair Brushing

Chapter two, so soon, I know :) this is just very fun to write, I had to pick Hermione, and I sort of made her mum a little like she'll be with Ron later, getting mad at her dad :)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Hermione heard her mother telling her Dad off again. He had forgotten to buy eggs and milk, again. Mum was not happy.<p>

"Alright, I'm sorry," he was saying. "Honestly, it was a mistake."

"One you make every time!" she snapped.

Then Hermione heard the door shut as dad took the car out.

"Mum, are you done yet?" she asked, peering round the door. Her mother slammed the fridge shut again, looking very annoyed.

"Sorry Hermione, your father has just gone and-"

"Forgot the eggs and milk again." Hermione finished "I heard you."

"Yes, it's getting to be a habit of his." She said.

Hermione just held up her hairbrush. She'd been waiting for a while to get it done, and she swore her hair got puffier by the second. Besides, she wanted to spend the time until dad got home quickly. When he got back she knew Mum would decide she forgave him.

She sat down and her mum began brushing her hair. Hermione winced. She was brushing pretty hard. And then she tugged again and again. Hermione whimpered.

"Ouch mum." She said.

"Sorry honey, I'll try to be gentler."

She succeeded for about three strokes. Hermione spent the rest of the time sitting in a painful silence, she was a brave girl, who didn't like to put up a fuss.

Finally her mother finished and Hermione went upstairs. Opening her little diary that she had gotten that year she wrote in her neat print:

When your mom is mad at your dad, don't let her brush your hair.

* * *

><p>I like this truth :) and again, please review!<p> 


	3. Sisters

Another chapter... I think I like this, sorry to have Ginny again, but it was about a sister, so yeaaaah. anyway, hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>Ginny came up to Ron, looking stormy eyed and furious. She came to a halt in front of him.<p>

He stood up as tall as he could and stuck out his tongue.

"Noticed have you baby Ginny?" He asked, teasing her. "Took you long enough! Now you'll never get it down again."

"That's not fair Ron, you're taller then me!" She growled. Ron was feeling even more confident now.

"I know I am- little titch." Ginny's eyes flashed and then she smacked him as hard as she could.

"Get it down for me, now!" She hissed.

"Don't hit me then!" Ron retorted, and slapped her back.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's furious voice seemed to come out of nowhere as she swooped down on her fighting kids. "Do not hit your sister!"

"But she-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses... Ginny are you okay?" Molly turned her back on Ron and scooped her youngest into her arms.

"...and he went and stuck her up in the tree and now I can't get her down..." Ron heard Ginny whimper as she was carried away. He stuck out his tongue at his mother's retreating figure.

"Ahhh, Ron," George tutted as he came up beside his brother "I though you'd have learnt by now,"

"Learnt what?" He asked, and it was Fred who answered him, speaking as though Ron was stupid for not having worked it out sooner.

"If your sister hits you, don't hit her back, they always catch the second person."

* * *

><p>Please review, and thanks those that fav-ed!<p> 


	4. Tomatos

Another chapter! Poor adoring wee Charlie making a mistake in this one. And yeah, the tomatos grow because of a heating charm of something... don't question it! *sheepish grin* anyhooo, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>"Charlie, get over here!" Yelled Bill. "I need your help.<p>

His little three year old brother tottered over, looking eager.

"Hold this." Bill said sternly. He carefully plucked a ripe tomato off the little bush he had grown all by himself, with dad only helping a little bit, and placed it gently in his brother's hands.

It was his very first tomato, and he was so proud he felt like he would burst.

"I'm going to pick the rest of them, and then give them to Mum as a surprise for tea time." He explained, heading around the bush.

Suddenly there was a squeal and a loud squelch. Bill whirled around to see his little brother all covered in tomato juice and looking upset. Bill hardly noticed his sad face though. He only saw the rumpled skin of his first, now ruined, tomato.

"Charlie! You stupid- stupid idiot!" He hurled the worst insult he could think of "You ruined it! It was my first tomato!"

He ran away across the grass.

"MUM! Charlie's a horrid brother!" He sobbed, launching himself into the house.

Soon he had babbled out his story and his parents left him in the kitchen to go and fetch Charlie, ready to sort things out. Bill turned to his little baby brother. Percy was sleeping in his basket.

"I'll tell you a real good tip Percy." He said "Never let your three year old broth hold a tomato."

* * *

><p>Please review guys... especially if you already have this on alerts and haven't given me a single review yet!<p> 


	5. Food

More chapters... this one was hard as no one really has a dog but... yeah.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>Ron was not allowed to be eating food before dinner, but he had been really hungry, and it wasn't fair that mum had made a whole tin of fudge and left it sitting there, it had tempted him.<p>

Ron clutched the chocolaty, sugary treats in his little hands and continued across the paddock. There was no way he was sharing these with Fred and George. If they found he he'd have to share with them, otherwise they'd tell mum.

Ron ducked under a tall tree at the end of the field and sat down happily. After a while a dog came trotting across to meet him. Ron knew the dog, it lived down in muggle farm nearby, and it was always wandering.

"Hello," He said to it, and it sat beside him, head cocked to one side.

"You can guard me from the twins." He said seriously "They want my food."

The dog just wagged it's tail at him. Ron began to chatter away happily, but the air was broken by an ear splitting screech.

"Ronald Weasley come back here right now!" Yelled Molly.

Ron froze, mouth half full, and scrambled deeper into the shade of the tree.

"I can see your footprints right along the field Ron, don't make me follow them!"

He stayed where he was, trying to eat the fudge as quickly as possible. Then he was struck with inspiration.

"Come here boy!" He said to the dog "Here, guard this!"

He dumped his precious cargo at it's feet and walked out to meet Molly as she came running across the lawn. Now she'd see he didn't have any fudge on him at all.

"How much of that fudge have you eaten, young man?" She asked sternly. He had it all over his face anyway.

"I didn't take any fudge mum, I was only out here because – oi!"

He wasn't looking at his mother anymore, but sprinting back to the tree. The dog was wolfing down the fudge as fast as it could.

"Stop it! Give that to me, it's mine you stupid dog!"

Suddenly he was aware of his mother standing right behind him.

"Ron! I've told you a million times not to take food from the kitchen. There'll be no more fudge for you today!"

"But that means-"

"It means you'll just have to watch your brothers and sister eat it." She said firmly. Ron hung his head.

"I hope you learnt your lesson." She said.

"Yeah," Ron muttered "Never let a dog guard your food."

* * *

><p>More later... don't forget to review, like no one reviewed the last chapter :(<p> 


	6. Sneezing

Another truth... and it just had to be Bill, back when he was little and still let Molly cut his hair... and that might just end today :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>Bill was mad. Mum was always making sure his hair was neat and short. She was so obsessed with cutting it, and he was getting really annoyed.<p>

He sat on the stool in the kitchen and sniffled. It didn't help that he'd been feeling sick lately. It just put him in a bad mood.

Molly came back into the room, holding her scissors, which she had taken to using instead of her wand. They were charmed or something. Frankly, Bill didn't care.

"Mum, don't take too much off." He whined, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Molly sighed, grabbed a tissue and thrust it at him.

"Blow your nose while I start." She ordered and began to clip away at the back of his head.

Bill blew it very sulkily and let the tissue drop to the floor. His mother didn't notice so he just left it there and crossed his arms, wishing she'd leave him alone.

Suddenly his nose prickled, his face scrunched up then-

ACHOOO! He sneezed. There was a pause.

"BILL!" Molly cried, dropping the scissors on the table."Look what you've done!"

His fingers flew to the back of his head and he fingered it silently for a few seconds.

"Mum," He gasped "What did _you_ do?"

"I'm sorry Bill!" She seemed distraught. "I'm _sure_ I have something to grow it back. Just go and play in the living room and I'll be there in a second."

Bill pouted in annoyance and made his way through. Suddenly he heard a snigger. It was Charlie.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Not funny!" Bill growled "Just never sneeze when someone is cutting your hair."

* * *

><p>Read and review everyone... hope you liked it :)<p> 


	7. Falling over

Next chapter... a bit of a shortie but meh, you'll live!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Molly cried in dismay. "What happened to you?"<p>

A pouting six-year-old Ron was standing in the doorway covered in mud from his squelching socks to his splattered face.

"Nothing mum,"

"Well you can't come inside looking like that!" Molly tutted.

"Fine," Ron grunted. He turned and began to go the other way.

"Ronald Weasley you get back here right now!" Molly screeched.

"What?" he said, sounding annoyed now.

"Come in here this instant!"

"But you just said I can't go back inside when I'm-"

"Don't push it!" She snapped. Ron finally walked in the door.

"Strip down and get in the bath!" She said, pointing to a tub she must have conjured. Ron sighed, but obliged. When he was finally clean Molly sighed.

"And why did you get all muddy anyway?" She asked.

"Fred and George told me something and got me to test it out." He didn't seem very happy with his brothers.

"What did they say?" Molly was going to have to punish them again.

"When you fall over, aim for the mud, it doesn't hurt like concrete."

* * *

><p>So yeah, hop you enjoyed it... and don't forget to review :D<p> 


	8. Broccoli

Sorry for the big delay, but some parts of my list weren't working, and I had to take them out, so there'll be less chapters... sorry!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise Truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't want it." Whined Charlie wriggling in his seat and trying to get down from the table.<p>

"I don't think so young man!" Said Arthur, catching him and putting him in his seat. "You heard mum, you have to finish your veggies or you can't get down from the table."

"But Daaaaad," He moaned "Ron didn't have to finish his dinner!"

"Ron is only a baby Charlie!" Arthur said, exasperated. "Now, stay here, and when you're done call your mother through."

And Arthur left him.

After only about a minute Charlie called through again. Molly raised an eyebrow at Arthur and pulled herself up from her chair.

"Have you eaten it yet?" She asked. Charlie nodded, giving her an angelic smile.

"Really?" Molly did not trust that face. Charlie was cute and he knew it.

She glanced around the table, and her eyes finally came to rest on his glass of milk. There was the faint green shadow that looked suspiciously like broccoli.

"Well, have you finished your milk Charlie?"

He blanched.

"Go on, drink up then, and I'll clear your plate away."

Charlie pouted, considering the glass for a long time.

"But you love milk Charlie!" Molly exclaimed, still pretending.

"I don't feel like milk mummy." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Should I drink to for you then?" She asked, and without waiting for the answer she took the glass and pretended to drink.

"What's this Charlie?" She asked. His ears were turning red as she pulled out the broccoli from the glass.

"I dunno." He mumbled.

"I'm very disappointed in you Charlie." She told him firmly. "Now, I don't want to see you until you have finished this broccoli.

He grabbed it and, scrunching up his nose, finally ate it.

"Done." He said, making a face. Molly smiled.

"Off you trot then."

When Charlie reached the living room he went to sit beside Bill.

"Did you eat it?" His brother asked.

"Yeah, no other thing to do. I mean, you can't hide broccoli in a glass of milk."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading... please review... you who have already reviewed are AWESOME!<p> 


	9. Polkadots

This less lighthearted, as I could think of what to do... I settled on this in the end, but it's sort of sad. Takes place at Hermione's muggle primary school.

**Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Wise truths belong the the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh look, it's the freak." Alexandra rolled her eyes and Hermione froze on her way across the playground.<p>

"Scared to look at us Freak? Probably for the better too, don't need to see her face." Alexandra continued.

Hermione turned to face her, bright red in the face. Jennifer was just linking arms with her best friend, looking Hermione in disgust.

"Oh dear Alex, it's looking at us now." She said, refusing to address Hermione.

"Did you want to say something to me?" Hermione asked, proud that her voice didn't shake.

"Eww, she's talking to us now." Alexandra said, wrinkling her perfect pointed nose.

"She should go away. We don't even want to talk to miss-polka-dot-pants anyway!" Jennifer said, tossing back her floaty blonde locks and giggling as Hermione looked down in shock.

There was nothing wrong that she could see, so how did they know she was wearing her new polka dot underwear? They couldn't have guessed.

"What an idiot! Gosh Freak, don't you know?"

"I know more then you!" Hermione said, trying to hold back the tears, and trying to work out how they known without searching herself in front of them.

"Oh suuuure," Said Alexandra, giving the best sneer a six-year-old could muster.

"Yeah," Jennifer's eyes sparked with malice as she took in Hermione, bushy hair, scruffy sneakers and all.

"You don't know the most important rule of all!"

Hermione just frowned and wished they go away.

Alexandra was doubling over with laughter even before Jennifer had finished the sentence, and Hermione felt her tears welling up. "Never ever wear polka dot panties under shorts!"

* * *

><p>so yeah, you predicted what I was going to say... review!<p> 


	10. Bad Words

Ah, this was the one I'd been looking forward to writing :D More Ron, I couldn't not use him...

Also, in this there is some mild swearing!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>Molly beamed as she handed each of her children a piece of chocolate cake. Little Ron was last, looking upset that he was at the back of the line, but as soon as he got his cake he clutched it carefully in his hand and ran off after his older brothers.<p>

Before he'd gotten very far however, he let the chocolate cake slip out of his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. Molly's head snapped up.

"Ronald Weasley, I thought I told you I never want to hear you say that word again!"

She was by his side in an instant, frowning down at the mess he'd made of the floor, not greatly improved by the fact that he seemed to have stepped in some of it. Ron frowned up at her, not in a good mood anymore.

"Fred and George say it _all_ the time." He said stubbornly. Molly frowned, deciding to talk to them, but said nothing, so Ron pressed his point.

"And even Bill said it the other day. You don't tell Bill off." It was a lie and he knew it, Molly did tell Bill off when he'd said it in front of her.

"Well they shouldn't!" Molly snapped, cleaning up the cake with her wand and tutting. "And I'm afraid that was the last piece of cake. You'll have to go without."

Ron's lip quivered.

"But I'm hungry." He protested.

"There's nothing I can do about that. Maybe it'll teach you to be more careful, and to think before you speak."

"But mum," he whined, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "It's really hard to unlearn a bad word!"

* * *

><p>Yes... well done you, you knew what I was going to say:<p>

REVIEW (and I'll love you forever... and I'll tell my friends at Honeydukes to give you free lollies next time you visit)


	11. Grandma

This one's a little longer, and took a whole lot of going over before I was happy, so I hope you enjoy :)

It's also my first ever next gen one in this story, because this Grandma just had to be Molly :)

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise truths belong to the children of the world :)**

* * *

><p>"Grandma," Said a sad little voice from the door. Molly sat up in bed, blinking in the dark.<p>

Her eyes focused on the little figure of Rose standing in the door. The four year old clutched her little stuffed cat and blinked up at Molly, eyes huge.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered.

Without hesitating Molly wriggled around and sat up. Rose smiled a little as she darted to the bed and climbed into Molly's lap. She yawned happily, feeling secure instantly.

"Did you want to tell me about it?" Molly asked, brushing her lips to the top of Rose's head.

"Mmm Hmm... I was standing all alone in this-"

"Grandma?" interrupted another voice.

Victiore and Teddy were standing with eight year old Dom and six year old Louis, looking up at her.

"Dad's snoring, and, well," Victiore sniffed. "The ghoul's scary. But we didn't want to wake them up, it's just we can't sleep, so we thought-"

"Come on in." Molly smiled and lifted the covers. They wasted no time in snuggling into bed. Suddenly Arthur jerked awake, and said something muffled about cold toes.

Dominique giggled and prodded him again. Arthur reached for his glasses and finally got them on, them he blinked in surprise to find his bed had been invaded.

Before he could do much more then move over and make some room there was a tearful sob and a little ball of multicoloured pyjamas came hurtling into the bed.

"Rose!" Albus said, "Lily woke up and you weren't there."

Little two year old Lily nodded.

"And she woke me, and then James and Hugo and you have no idea how worried we were, even James was crying."

"I was not!" James protested. Then he looked at the stuffed bed and climbed onto the other end, deciding to help his siblings and cousin up onto the bed after a little teasing. When they were all comfortable, some even topping and tailing, they began to fall asleep.

Then a burst of thunder lit the windows. It seemed the rain had turned into a full flung storm. There was a little squeal and Roxanne and Fred came racing up the stairs and into the room.

They pounded into the room, squealing and holding each other's hands.

"We aren't scared by the way." Said Fred as soon as he spotted his cousins, dropping Roxanne's hand. Roxanne rolled her eyes, and art she'd already developed, and squeezed herself into one of few remaining gaps.

There was a laugh from the door and they saw they'd been joined by eight year old Molly, holding a little Lucy on her hip.

"We knew you'd be in here." She said with a grin. "There's no place more comfortable then Grandma's lap."

* * *

><p>And it's over... I really hope you liked it... you know what to do...<p>

press that button and drop me a little review

\/


	12. Why?

Percy seemed like the kind of kid would wan tot know everything, so I chose him for this... hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter belkongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>"Mum how come you have that clock?" asked Percy, studying the hand that belonged to him.<p>

"So I can keep track of you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure you're safe."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I need to take care of you."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job as you're mother."

"Why?"

"Percy, that's enough! Go and play with your brothers." Molly said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because it annoys me when you keep saying why, that's why!"

"Why?"

"Percy..."

"Sorry mum." He grumbled, swinging down from his seat and heading for the door.

"How come you kept saying 'Why'? You don't usually like to annoy mum!" Fred said when he got to the door, they'd obviously been listening.

"Because I wanted to understand."

"How doesn't that help you?" George pestered.

"It just does."

"But why?"

"Because!" snapped Percy, annoyed with all their questions. "When you don't understand you ask 'why?' until you do!"

* * *

><p>There we go... in fact I think it'll be a double update today, so prepare for another :D<p> 


	13. Mistakes

Haha, all the mistakes these guys made are based on my own writing book from when I was seven or so... no actually sure of the time. anyway, sorry to have another of little Hermione and her tough life at hewr muggle school. Enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled down at her short story and read it over, brow furrowed. It seemed alright.<p>

She peered at the paper, trying to spot mistakes. There didn't seem to be any. She smiled. That meant she was done, and five minute ahead of time.

When she looked up her teacher, Miss Little seemed to be busy. Most of the class was talking quietly anyway, comparing papers.

She leaned over and looked at Jessica's.

"Like has a 'e' on the end." She said, pointing at the spot where she saw the mistake.

"I know!" Jessica snapped, turning faintly red and adding it on.

"And you have to have capital letters after a full stop." She pointed out, trying to show her classmate.

"I know! It's not like you got everything right anyway, you freak." Jessica snapped, yanking Hermione's paper away.

Hermione blinked in surprise at her sudden fury.

"HA! Look, You put an 'e' on sick... everyone knows that's wrong!"

"And you spelt elephant wrong! Everyone knows it doesn't go e-l-f-i-n-t!" She said nastily.

"How do you spell it then?" Hermione asked, hoping to improve her writing.

"I'm not telling you!" Jessica snorted, and anyone else could see she didn't know. "Why would I tell a freak?"

"Give it back!" Said Hermione, reaching out a hand.

"No!" Jessica held it higher, squealing when Hermione leapt for it.

"Jessica!" called Mrs Little, noticing "You give Miss Granger her book back!"

Jessica threw it into Hermione's lap.

"Now she'll see all your mistakes, freak!" She hissed, and turned back to her own work, looking sulky.

Mrs Little came and crouched beside Hermione.

"What happened?" She asked kindly.

"I was only trying to help when I corrected her work." Hermione sniffled, eyes wide and earnest. "I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Mrs Little nodded.

"I guess it's just easier to spot mistakes in someone else's book."


	14. Quills and Pencils

Sorry... this one's been ages coming :( But it's here, another Charlie! The next one, as requested, will be Ginny! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>Charlie was so excited. He'd just got a new dragon book. He opened it wide on his bedroom floor, feet under Bill's bed and head almost under his own and studied the dragons.<p>

There was the most amazing picture of a Welsh green and her eggs on page six, and he wasted no time in pushing the book flat and getting out his pencil.

Charlie carefully laid a piece of paper beside the book, determined he wouldn't give in to the urge to trace it.

As carefully as he could he drew lines for a rounded snout and smoking nostrils. He sketched out crouching front legs, and slowly curved a stomach for his dragon.

Then he suddenly paused, and looked back at the original dragon. He'd gotten the snout all wrong, and the head was far too big. Charlie turned over the pencil and was about to rub the end on the paper when he realised something.

He had no eraser.

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, stretching as he did so.

There had to be an eraser somewhere.

He began his search to his own bedroom, but found nothing, even in Bill's drawers. Instead of turning the paper over to work on the back, Charlie was determined to find an eraser. He stomped down the stairs.

"MUM!" Charlie yelled. There was no answer.

He clomped all the way down and burst into the living room.

"MUM!" He yelled again.

"She went over the hill to give the Lovegoods' some of our eggs." Percy told him, sitting down with a book much too thick for someone of his age.

"Well I need her now!" Charlie snapped.

"What's up Charlie?" asked Fred, bounding into the room behind his brother.

"Have you ever tried to draw something without an eraser?" Charlie snapped at him, exasperated and not in the mood for the teasing he was sure was coming. It wasn't often that Charlie was in a bad mood, but he was serious about getting this dragon picture right.

Fred considered "Can't say I have. You George?"

"Nope," Piped up George, seeming to appear out of nowhere behind his brother.

"Well lucky you." Charlie grumbled "Because a pencil without an eraser may as well be a quill"

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review, the more review's the more inpisred I'll be to write more :) oh, and I was wondering if you'd like some with little Neville or little Luna, just tell me and they'll be in here too! :D<p> 


	15. Playing School

Yay... more chapters at last, because exams are over :D Enjoy this everyone!

By the wa this was going to be just Ginny... but I needed more people... It still has Ginny though!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>"Okay." Said Charlie. "We're going to play Hogwarts."<p>

The rest of the Weasley clan looked very excited. None of them had thought of that game. It was the kind of brilliant game Bill would always think up. But now he was off at actual Hogwarts, and Charlie was in charge most of the time.

They looked at Charlie in awe, and he puffed out his chest, looking pleased with himself.

"Alright," He said. "I'll be the teacher and take... hmmm... Care of Magical Creatures. So you can all sit right here and be my third year class."

Ginny was the first to speak up, wrinkling her nose.

"I wanna be the teacher." She told them matter-of-factly. "And I'll take potions."

Charlie sniggered. "Why potions?"

"Coz it's just like cooking, and I'm great at helping mummy with the cooking."

"But _Snape's_ potions master at Hogwarts." He said. Ginny looked put out.

"Oh. I still wanna be teacher though."

"I'll be teacher." Percy interjected. "I've read enough books to know just what to teach."

Fred and George stuck out their tongues. "We can be teachers way better then you can."

"No you can't." Percy snapped. "You wouldn't know what to do."

Fred winked at George and his twin scrunched up his face. It took only a few seconds, and then Percy's hair turned bright blue.

He gasped and tried to change it back, but with both twins working against him he didn't have a chance.

"I'd like to be teacher." Ron announced.

"Nah uh," Chorused the twins. "We're teacher."

"Are not."

"Are toooo."

"You can't have two teachers." Charlie said. "That's why I'll be teacher."

"I'll be teacher!" yelled Ginny.

"Come on... I'll be a better teacher then any of you gits." Ron grumbled, watching the twins.

Suddenly Percy gained his usual hair colour, as both twins broke concentration to leap onto Ron.

"Ger'off!" Ron moaned, shoving against them.

Charlie leapt in their midst and tried to pull George off, only to receive a fist in the face. Ginny shoved Fred into Percy, and he joined in too.

Soon the whole group were wrestling on the floor, hissing and growling.

"KIDS!" Molly yelled, appearing out of no where. "Stop it at once."

They slowly stoped, George wiping at his bloody nose and Fred glaring fiercely at Charlie, who seemed to be the cause of it. Ron growled at Ginny, clutching a red scratch marked cheek, while she straightened out her dress, looking very pleased with herself. Percy was still scrambling for his glasses.

"What on earth is going on here?" Molly snapped.

"Sorry Mummy." Ginny said sweetly, knowing that as the youngest and only girl, she wasn't going to get the blame for anything. "It's just coz it's only fun to play school when you're the teacher."

* * *

><p>Don't ever forget to review... it really will make my day :) And next is Luna :)<p> 


	16. Plays

Here it is a last... the first Luna chapter! It took me a long time and a lot of thinking... but I decided to make her less dreamy and chilled out as a kid, becasue she hasn't quite grasped the beauty of Luna being able to shake things off and accept them so much. I think it's a lesson she learns from both her parents as she grows.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>The little girl with dirty blonde hair swung her feet and looked up and down the road, waiting for her mother. Her bare feet didn't even reach the ground and her long hood with the bell on the end jingled as she stretched forwards.<p>

Suddenly there was a little *pop* and her mother seemed to come out of no where.

"Mummy," Luna squealed, launching herself into the older woman's arms. "I gotted a part."

Her mother tipped up her chin and looked into her eyes. Tears were overflowing already.

"What's wrong with that sweetheart?" She asked, looking up at the towering building overhead. Luna had been inside auditioning for the local muggle nativity play. They had one every year and Luna had become interested.

"I- I'm only a tree Mummy. I don't even _move_." She whispered. "All the muggles were laughing at me. I told them it wasn't nice to laugh. They wouldn't listen."

"Oh Luna, come on, let's walk home and we'll talk as we go." She kissed Luna's head and set her on the ground, holding her hand and listening closely.

"They called me Loony Luna." She said, her voice a little calmer, although her tears hadn't stopped. "And they said I had to be a tree or I'd ruin the play. Am I a bad actess mummy?"

"You are a very good actress Luna, and you ignore those muggles. I know you'll do great."

Luna wiped at her cheeks with her long sleeves and smiled, her dreamy eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Really," she assured her. "You don't need lots of lines to be the best Luna. You'll be outstanding in any role."

They came into sight of the house as Luna wiped away the last of her tears. Spotting her daddy in the garden she let out a squeal and ran to him, leaping into his arms as he reached down and scooped her up.

"I'm a tree Daddy!" she told him, suddenly joyful at the prospect.

"That's brilliant my little moonbeam." Xenophilius told her, spinning her in a circle and setting her down.

"I thought it wouldn't be fun." She said seriously, leaning in closer all of a sudden. "But I know a secret now daddy,"

Her winked at her mother and leaned in. "What might that be?"

Luna looked calm again as she stood on tiptoes and whispered right into his ear **"Sometimes the best one in the play has the fewest lines."**

* * *

><p>Awww... gotta love little Luna! Anyway, review...tell me what you think! Argue or agree with my little-Luna theory... anything! REVIEW!<p> 


	17. Older

Another chapter :D Little Ronnie... I'm hoping to do Neville soon, but haven't had the chance yet! Soon, I promise!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>Ron was covered in mud, prickles and dirt, and looking far happier then he had in a long time. He dashed after the twins, who were grinning over their shoulders at him and pumped his legs as fast as he could, trying to catch up with them.<p>

As they reached the edge of the orchard Ron watched in amazement as Fred, and then George, took the fence at a leap and landed neatly in the garden.

He attempted the same and smashed his knee, falling upside down on his face as he flipped to the other side.

"Oh no Ronniekins," Said Fred cheerfully, turning his brother over with his foot. "You've got mud all over your new jumper."

"Because it was so clean after that run." George added, winking at Fred and tugging Ron to his feet, only to give him a shove and make him fall again.

"Oops, sorry Ron!" He said in mock horror, tugging his brother up again and pretending to dust him down.

"Ah, and that would be chicken poo." Said Fred seriously, pointing at the hem of Ron's trousers. "Such a pity, wonder how much scrubbing it'll take to get that stain out!"

"Poor Mum, she won't be happy with you." And with that the twins snickered one more time and ran off, calling in loud voices to Charlie, Ron already forgotten.

Ron growled in annoyance, trying to see every side of himself at the same time. He should have known the twins would do something like this. They weren't usually so keen to play with him.

He growled again and kicked at a gnome that was passing. It raised it's stubby little fist at him and hissed angrily. Ron kicked it again, this time sending it sailing over the fence.

"Ron!" a loud voice called. He turned in dread to find Percy glaring at him.

"Where have you been? Mum told you to come and help me feed the chickens hours ago!"

Ron grimaced. "Fred and George-"

"No Ron, you can't go blaming things on Fred and George this time. They're cleaning out the broomshed with Charlie. I've just seen them."

"Yeah well _now_ they are! They were with me before, and they-"

"No matter what they did it's no excuse to come home so late, and would you look at the state of your clothes? Where have you been all day? No wait-" He held up a hand as Ron opened his mouth, "Don't tell me- you've been running through the orchard again!"

Ron was about to protest, but Percy grabbed his arm, crushing his radius, and began to drag him towards the house.

"This- isn't- _fair- _Percy." Ron whined "How come you're allowed to boss me around."

He shook at him arm and pulled free, glaring up at his older brother. Percy drew himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest.

"Because- twelve is a lot older then eight."

* * *

><p>You know what I want... REVIEWS!<p> 


	18. Chess

There was only really one person i could write about for this... so I'm sorry for those waiting on Neville's piece! It's coming, I swear!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>Ron had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated as hard as he could on the Wizard's Chess board.<p>

Bill, sitting opposite him, had a wide smirk on his face. He'd just come back form Hogwarts for the summer and delighted in the chance to beat his little brother at Wizard's Chess.

After the few moments of Ron mouthing wordlessly at his pieces, who all seemed to trust him quite a lot, he grinned as if he'd realised something.

Bill just waited; sure he would outplay Ron no matter what. Admittedly, he felt sorry for Ron's pieces, putting so much trust in the five-year-old who had only just started learning the game.

Ron called out confidently to his pieces, and Bill watched, annoyed, as his front pawn was smashed to pieces. No matter, he had a plan.

As Ron sat back with a satisfied smirk and raised an eyebrow Bill just grinned self-assuredly and looked back down at his board.

His Chess pieces were all facing him, and all looking thoroughly annoyed. Bill scanned the board, and realised with a shock why they were so upset.

"See?" hissed his Queen, annoyed "Look at what you've done! How could you get us in such a mess?"

And, with that, all of his surviving pieces began yelling at once. He caught bits and pieces of what they were saying "...Trapped behind it!" "...And our only chance of winning!" "Sacrificed that pawn for nothing..." "...could have been useful over there..." "...and you've blocked me by..."

"SHUT IT!" Bill yelled, and the chess piece glared at him resentfully as they fell silent.

Ron looked incredibly smug as Bill scanned the board frantically.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Don't let mum hear you say that." He said cheerfully.

Bill ignored Ron and finally, he sighed deeply and muttered sulkily to the pieces, who looked at him with great annoyance as their placing shifted, Ron's smile widening.

Five minutes later Ron let out a squeal and leapt up.

"I WIN! I BEAT BILL AT WIZARD'S CHESS! I WIN!" And, pumping his tiny fists in the air he gathered up his pieces, kissed them one by one, and set them back in their battered box, yelling as he did so.

"MUM! DAD! CHARLIE! FRED! GEORGE! PERCY! GINNY! I BEAT _BILL_!"

And the family came slowly in, to see the delighted younger brother leaping up and down with joy while Bill shoved his pieces away.

"Oh well done Ron!" Mrs Weasley enthused, hugging him. All the rest clapped him on the back, while Fred and George smiled broadly at Bill and said.

"Ah, beaten by the little man, a pity, such a pity."

"It would seem Ickle Ronniekins is good at something after all."

"Amazing,"

"Astounding,"

"Never would have guessed."

"Oh shut up," Bill said, but he was looking good-natured again as he took in Ron's broad smile.

"Well done Ron, great game." He grabbed his brother and mussed up his hair. "I guess you're our chess champion now."

"Well, all that hard work you put into practising has certainly paid off." Percy put in "Didn't I tell you it would?"

"Sure Percy, after you stopped sulking when he beat you." George said slyly.

Percy puffed out his chest, though he had turned red.

"Yes, well- I just. How'd you do it Ron?" He opted for a change of subject.

Ron, looking as smug as he ever had, nodded wisely and turned to Bill. "Well Bill, I'll give you a bit of advice. Sometimes your best move is blocked by your own checkers."

* * *

><p>Review pleeeeeease! I siriusly love your reviews!<p> 


	19. Strangers

I know... It took me FOREVER! But here's another chapter... forgive me for the wait?

AND IT'S NEVILLE! FINALLY! I love Neville!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... as you well know!**

* * *

><p>Neville clutched his Grandmothers hand as they made their way through St Mungos to the floor where his parents lived.<p>

Augusta walked very fast and he was pulled along in her wake, trying to keep up.

As they went up they were blocked by a man with a stack of cauldrons he appeared to have knocked over.

"Stay here Neville." Gran said, setting him firmly to the side and helping the man pile up the cauldrons again.

Neville kicked his heels and looked up at the sign that hung over the corridor beside him.

_Potion and Plant Poisoning_

He thought he understood most of the letters. Neville tried to work out the sign.

Something about plants! He peered down the corridor, but could only see the bustling Medi-Witches, no plants at all.

"Hello little one," Neville jumped a foot and whirled around to find a Woman in a Medi-Witch uniform looking at him.

He squeaked and backed into the wall, peering around for Gran, but she was helping the Cauldron man up the stairs, carrying her own stack and evening out the weight.

Neville gulped and turned back to the lady.

"Hi," He mumbled.

"What are you here for?" She asked kindly, but Neville cowered against the wall, wondering who this strange woman could be.

"You're a bit shy, aren't you duckie?" She asked.

Neville gulped and looked desperately back up the stairs.

To his relief his Grandmother was coming back down.

"Ah, hello Augusta!" The strange woman in front of him said, beaming as she shook his Grandma's hand.

"Hello Polly, I haven't seen you for a long time." Augusta said back, giving one of her rare smiles.

"I was in France for a while, but I'm back now, working here again!" Polly grinned and turned to Neville "And this _can't _be your Grandson! He's grown so much!"

Augusta smiled, "So he has."

"And I'm guessing you're here to see his parents? How are they? I was just thinking of heading up to the ward and paying them a visit." Her tones became hushed, like they always did when people spoke of Neville's parents. "Such a pity. Do the recognise you yet?"

"Sometimes," Augusta replied. "And they do seem to love Neville, but they don't quite know him."

As the adults spoke Neville walked slowly forwards, peering up at the woman. When he thought about it, he did remember her... faintly. She was quite nice anyway, and really seemed to care about his parents. And his Grandmother liked her.

Suddenly they seemed to finish talking and began to go on up the stairs, Neville trotting behind.

"So Duckie, do you remember me at all?" Polly asked, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah," Said Neville quietly.

"Why so shy then?" She chuckled as he went beet red. Neville didn't know quite what to say. He settled on telling the truth.

"I didn't quite recognise you at first... and- and People you don't know are a lot scarier then ones you do."

* * *

><p>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAAAAAAAPPY! Please make me happy!<p> 


	20. BunkBeds

Here's a litle more twins :D For this I had to do some thinking about the Ford Anglia of the Weasleys... because I think they had it for a while before Arthur enchanted it to fly. If there's something proving me worng do tell me... but I couldn't find anything, so I put it in!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! Wise Truths belong to the children of the world!**

* * *

><p>The Weasley's pulled up beside the little cottage they were renting for their short holiday by the seaside. The kids flung open the doors to the Ford Anglia their dad had just bought and leapt out almost before the car had stopped.<p>

"Kids!" Molly said warningly, but they didn't listen.

"Pass the key Mum," Bill leaned through her window and grabbed it off her before she could protest and ran up to the house, Ginny racing behind him and having little success in keeping up with his long-legged stride.

Bill unlocked the door and flung it open, his brothers bursting into the house.

"Get back here right now!" Molly called again. "I swear I'll make you stay inside all day if you don't come back here and help carry your stuff inside!"

The kids trickled back out almost at once.

"Sorry Mum." Bill said, giving her a quick hug. He knew she couldn't stay mad for long when she was in such a good mood anyway. She loved it when Arthur got time off work for the family.

Arthur had pulled open the boot and began to hand the kids their battered bags.

"It's so nice like this Arthur," Molly said, patting the hood of the car. "I don't see why you want to pull it apart and enchant it."

"I wouldn't do that Molly. You know we aren't supposed to enchant muggle objects."

The children had reached the house again. Charlie was carrying Ginny's things for her and she was skipping by his side.

They got there first and she peeked into each of the three rooms before she chose the biggest of the kids' ones and led Charlie inside.

"You and Bill _have _to sleep with me Charlie, I hate being on my own." She turned her big brown eyes on her two oldest brothers as Bill entered behind them and they quickly agreed. Bill dumped his stuff on the top bunk, while Charlie took the lower one.

Ron poked his head in.

"Can I have the bottom bunk of your bed Ginny?" He asked. Ginny swung up onto the top bunk effortlessly.

"Why, you scared of the top one?" She asked, grinning.

"No. Can I?" Ron was blushing.

"Okay."

The moment Ron had dumped his stuff Percy came walking in.

"No spare beds Perce, sorry." Bill said, already unrolling a blanket onto his bed.

Percy looked around at the two full bunk beds on each wall and shrugged, heading for the next room.

As soon as he opened to door sound exploded in his eardrums.

"I PUT DIBS ON TOP BUNK!" Screamed Fred, shoving past him and into the room, his bag smacking Percy in the knees.

"I already put dibs on it!" Yelled George, pushing Percy out of the way to get in first.

"No you didn't!" Fred told him, setting his bag firmly on the top bunk and sticking out his tongue at twin.

"Did so!" George yanked Fred's bag down and put his own in its place.

"Nuh uh! You big liar!" Fred pushed him aside and clambered up.

"YEAH!" As George tried to follow Fred threw his bag on his head.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! Top bunk's MINE!"

"IT IS NOT YOURS!" George yelled. "You ALWAYS get top bunk!"

He pulled Fred ankle and tugged him right off the bed.

"Do not!" Fred leapt to his feet and clenched his fists.

"Do so!" He dodged Fred's punch and climbed up himself. Halfway onto the bed he felt Fred grab his trouser leg. But instead of pulling George down, he pulled down his trousers... and his pants with them.

"I won't let you have your pants back 'till you let me sleep there." Fred said triumphantly.

"I don't _need_ my pants!" George said, standing up, hands on hips to prove his point.

"For goodness sake George, you're seven years old, put some clothes on!" Percy sounded affronted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" George yelled.

Fred growled and leapt onto the bed, trying to grab George's ankles.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO UP TO?" Molly's furious voice made the twins stop dead.

Gingerly, they turned to face their mother.

"MAKING SUCH A RACKET WITHOUT A THOUGHT OF THE NEIGHBOURS!" Molly came into the room, yelling at the top off her voice. "YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE FAIRLY ISOLATED OUT HERE, BUT I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D STILL HEAERD YOU! ARE YOU INSANE?"

Fred and George exchanged glances and decided it was best not to point out that Molly was making most of the noise. They could see the rest of the family gathering outside the door.

"Put some PANTS on George Wealsey!" She yelled, throwing the pair Fred had left on the floor at him. George did as she said.

"_What_ was that all about anyway?"

"I put dibs on top bunk!" The twins said in synchronisation, and then glared at each other.

"Well, if it's such a big deal you could sleep in separate rooms and _both_ have a top bunk!" The twins looked shocked.

"No, please mum." Fred finally said "Don't split us up,"

"Then Percy can have the top bunk, Fred can have the bottom, and George can take the single bed." She lifted his bag onto the bed behind her. "Any problems?"

No one spoke, but the others were retreating form the doorway now that the show was over.

Percy climbed up the ladder and put his pillow in place, looking smug.

"You know," He said in a superior voice. The twins glared at him. "Sometimes it's not worth fighting over who gets the top bunk."

* * *

><p>Reviews please :D I do love them :D<p> 


	21. Running races

Here's another, and the first Harry one... still can't believe I forgot him *blushes* Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: FANfiction is for the fans. REAL BOOKS are for JKR.**

* * *

><p>The Dursleys had eventually had to take Harry with them when they went for their special picnic in the park. Vernon had glared at him the whole journey in the rear-view mirror and told him to "be good... or else" so Harry sat in the back seat and stared out the window with his lips pressed together in silence.<p>

He was so excited to be coming out to the picnic. The Dursleys hardly went on picnics anyway ("no point" Vernon would grunt "When we can have better food at home." Petunia had always agreed, saying "Yes, and it's so dirty outside".) But now Dudley had decided he wanted one, because everyone else in the class went for picnics in the holidays. The park had also just put in brand new picnic tables, so Petunia had agreed without too much bother about dirt and germs.

And because Mrs Figg was on holiday herself they had been forced to take Harry with them.

"Dad, drive faster, I'm hungry!" Dudley complained, kicking the back of Petunia's seat, and making her swivel round to coo at him. "Not much longer now lovely, we're almost at the park, then you can get out your lunch Dudders. Have some chocolate while we're waiting."

Dudley stopped kicking the seat so hard, but he would still give the occasional thump. Harry's mind drifted to the day before, when Dudley's gang had been chasing him at school, and he'd realised something astounding. He was faster then _all _of Dudley's gang! He was used to being quicker then Dudley, because Dudley was fat. (He giggled a little as he thought it, knowing Aunt Petunia hated her son being called that.) But now he was even fasted then Dudley's other friends, some of which had been able to catch Harry at times. The thought comforted him, and he was able to ignore Vernon's frequent glares.

"We're HERE!" Dudley yelled, leaping out of the car as Vernon parked it and letting his door fly into the car beside them and leave a dent. Harry climbed out last and felt Petunia's tight grip on his upper arm as she dragged him over to the table Dudley had chosen.

Vernon bought the picnic basket over and opened it straight away, pulling out the huge sandwiches Petunia had made, filled to overflowing. Dudley and Vernon each grabbed one and tucked right in. Harry got handed a tiny one with the thinnest slice of cheese and two tiny pieces of salami.

He nibbled it half heartedly, staring at Dudley's second sandwich of half a baguette filled with cheese, salami, chicken, mayonnaise, tomato sauce and barbecue sauce. It was getting all over Dudley's face.

Dudley jabbered away, bragging about school and all his friends.

The lunch seemed to go on forever. Harry peered into the picnic basket, thinking it must be magic. But he refrained from commenting, realised what reaction that would bring.

When they had _finally _finished eating Dudley shoved the last lice of chocolate cake into his mouth and finished his boisterous (and entirely made up) conversation of beating all the kids at every game they played at school.

_The only reason you beat them, _Harry thought, _Is because you threaten them. Even then they sometimes beat you anyway. _But he didn't say it out loud, because he'd only be shushed and told off.

"...I'll prove it now, look, I can beat Harry! Come one cousin- last one to the pond and back's a rotten egg!"

And Dudley jumped up and yelled "Readysetgo!" And ran off before Harry was even out of his seat.

"Don't cheat Harry!" Vernon yelled after them, watching with piggy eyes to make sure Dudley won.

Harry locked his eyes on Dudley's racing figure and let his little feet pound as fast as he could. He pushed himself forwards, and when they reached the pond he was on Dudley's heals. Harry turned quickly and started back, falling into step beside Dudley, straining to overtake him. Dudley aimed as shove at him, but Harry dodged ahead and carried on running. Dudley was falling behind now; Harry could see the picnic table... he was getting closer... Harry reached out and slammed a hand against it.

"I win!" he yelled, breathless with excitement. He forgot entirely about the watching adults.

"You cheated!" Vernon bellowed. "Dudley would have won fair and square if you hadn't cheated."

Harry was sure he hadn't cheated, and turned to see Dudley, red in the face and panting, glowering at him, still not quite there yet. As Petunia ran to him Dudley stuck out his bottom lip and wailed "Mummy, I was sooo close to Harry, but he- he- he" And Dudley burst into a stream of fake tears.

Petunia wrapped her arms round him and kissed him all over. "It's okay Diddy dumpkins, mummy and daddy saw you, and we know you would have beaten Harry."

As they hugged and Dudley cried, demanding ice creams on the way home as a repayment, Vernon turned to Harry.

"And what," he growled "Was that?"

Harry glared up at him in a sudden fit of defiance, elated by his win, and said "Yeah, well Dudley didn't know the number one rule. Don't say that the "Last One is a Rotten Egg" unless you're absolutely sure there's a slow kid behind you."

* * *

><p>REVEIW! Tell me what you think of wittle Hawy when his defiant side was still coming in!<p> 


	22. Birthday Girl

This is another sad Hermione one... sorry but when I heard the truth it was all I could think about, and I didn't want to write any of my happier ideas when this one inspired me so much!

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Hermione wriggled uncomfortably, the little pink cards felt very heavy on her lap. She peered out the window, shifting in her seat even more. Mrs Granger looked down at her with a sad smile.<p>

"It'll be okay Hermione." She said kindly. Hermione looked back up at her and attempted a smile.

"I know Mummy." She said, but her voice was small and sad.

Hermione lifted a pink card off her lap and looked down at the cute ginger kitten on the front. Swirly blue words were printed across the top.

_You are invited to Hermione's Birthday Party._

She opened it and looked at the words inside, tiny brow furrowed as she read them. She was quite advanced at reading for her age and read it very quickly. Then she put the card back on her lap and sighed. She had invited everyone in her class. She and Mrs Granger were going to make a cake and there'd be fairy bread and Hermione's other favourite party food. Mr Granger was going to make a big board for a game of Pin The Tail On The Donkey, and Hermione was going to wrap up a game of pass the parcel. They had a whole huge plan. _And maybe_, Hermione thought, _they'll like me if I have a_ really _good party._

She wanted them to come to her party more then anything in the world, her little girls heart felt like it would burst with longing whenever her classmates went past arm in arm, laughing together.

She realised they were on the School's street. Hermione shuffled nervously again and Mrs Granger parked the car in the drop off zone in front of the school and leaned in the plant a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"You remember not to leave anyone out, give an invitation to everyone." She encouraged. "They'd hate to be left out. You're going to have a great party."

Hermione flung her arms around her mother and squeezed her super tight, eyelids sqeezed shut as well. She hoped with all her might that her Mother was right.

"I love you Mummy. Goodbye." She whispered. Mrs Granger gave her another encouraging smile as Hermione opened her door and climbed out, pulling her school bag after her and cradling her invitations.

"Bye darling." Mrs Granger called. She watched Hermione, in her pretty pink birthday dress, walking swiftly through the gates.

Hermione stopped in the cloakroom where she hung her bag on it's hook and squared her shoulders before walking into the classroom. She'd made sure she was early so she'd have time to give out all her invitations as people came in. Only Mrs Collins was there. She was sticking some of their work from yesterday on the wall.

"Good morning Hermione." She said cheerfully. She'd always felt sorry for the bright little girl who'd been excluded by her classmates.

"Good morning Mrs Collins." Hermione said politly.

"How was your weekend?" Mrs Collins asked kindly as Hermione shut the door behind her.

"It was great. I had my birthday yesterday. I'm seven now." She said with hopeful pride.

"That's great Hermione! Gosh, you're a big girl aren't you?"

Hermione smiled, but before she could answer the door swung open and Jennifer and Alexandra came walking in together.

"Good Morning Mrs Collins." They chorused. Hermione gulped and looked down at the invitations in her lap. Jennifer and Alexandra weren't the first two she'd have chosen to invite. They were the meanest of anyone in the class. But Hermione was detirmined to be brave. She flicked through for their two invitations and stood awkwardly while Jennifer and Alexandra chattered to Mrs Collins. After a little while Mrs Collins glanced over at the door.

"Now girls, you'll be fine if I pop out for a moment, won't you? I just need to go next door and ask Mrs Little if I can borrow some coloured paper from her. Hermione, why don't you tell Jenny and Alex about your birthday?" Jennifer and Alexandra nodded and smiled at Mrs Collins, so she left them.

Hermione blinked her big brown eyes and said tentatively "So- I- I'm the same age as you now, Alex."

Jennifer turned to face Hermione in a swing of blone hair, and Alexadra's black sweep turned after her.

"We don't care. And don't call me Alex, that's what my friends call me." Said Alexandra haughtily.

"Freaks are just freaks, they don't need birthdays." Jennifer added with a snigger.

"I'm having a birthday party." Hermione ploughed on, trying not to let them hurt her feelings. "You're invited. It'll be really fun."

She held out the two invitations and the girls exchanged a look before taking them. With barely a glance Alexandra said "Nah, don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither." Jennifer said, flicking the invitation over with a bored glance. "I don't really like parties for freaks."

"Let's chuck them out, Jenny." Alex said, looking very smug. The girls turned and flung the carefully selected and folded invitation into the bin.

"No!" Hermione cried, she dived for the bin, but she saw they'd fallen in something gooey, and she didn't want to fish them back out anymore. Instead she blinked back tears and and turned back to the girls.

"Oh, and nice dress by the way... if you're still five!" Jennifer scoffed. The two girls fell into giggles. As they laughed the door opened and Hermione looked up hopefully. But it wasn't Mrs Collins. Instead Jessica pranced in and beamed at Jennifer and Alexandra.

"Oh, hey Jess! Don't let Hermione invite you to her party. She's having a freak party and she's trying to invite the class." Alexandra said, rolling her eyes mockingly. Jessica had always been nice to Hermione when they were starting school. But now she was as mean as everyone else.

"Ew. Hermione no one wants to go to your freak house." Jessica said sharply. And as the door swung open and more students came in Hermione was rejected again and again. Even the nice shy boy, Liam refused her, glancing nervously at Jennifer and Alexandra before saying he was too busy.

When school ended Hermione grabbed all her rejected invitations and ran to her car. She only just held in the tears until her door had slammed shut behind her.

"Quick Mummy, go!" She sniffled, mortified to think anyone might see her cry. Mrs Granger pulled out of her park as quickly as she could while Hermione buckled up her seat belt.

"What happened baby girl? She asked softly, heart breaking at the sight of her little girl. Hermione was sobbing fully.

"I- I- should n-n-neeever have ta-aken those invitations-" Hermione choked out, breathing in gasps between words. "They all ha-ha- hate meee!"

"No one hates you darling. They don't understand how special you are, but no one hates you." It was very hard for Mrs Granger to focus on the road with her little girl in such distress. She clenched her jaw against the onslaught of anger that surged up. How dare those kids do this to he dear sweet girl?

"Ye-yes they doooooooooo." Hermione wailed, her bushy hair crackling with emotion. "They- they all said they hated me-meee. Je-Jennifer and Alexandr-ra said they sh-shouldn't go. And they all kn-now you _never_ go to a party if you don't like the birthday girl."

* * *

><p>Aww... Poor little girl :( Reveiw and give her a hug everyone *gorup hug*!<p> 


End file.
